


A Criminal's Job Is Never Done

by TheClumsyTool (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Future pairings, GTA!AU, Gen, Mercenary! Reader, POV Multiple, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheClumsyTool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a mercenary in Los Santos is more than a little hard with more than one bounty on your head all the time. Of course, that comes with the job description. But on the plus side: there's never a dull moment.</p><p>-<br/>This is for sure going to be a Ryan Haywood/Reader piece but that comes in way later.<br/>Rating my be subject to change</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Los Santos' Never Ending Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I thought up this idea while drawing up a blank for The Build of an Empire . In this I experienced a bit with POV and will probably end up switching between the Reader's and Ryan's but probably no more than that, but we'll see. Also, Ryan's appearance will be highly based around Bilvy's.  
> 

You settled on the roof in front of a large warehouse, sniper rifle in hand and clad in black from head to toe with a drama mask drawn over your features. The spot you had taken was excellent. It gave just enough cover that you couldn’t be spotted unless you stood up, and the ledge gave the perfect spot to set your rifle.

You set up the rifle, putting the stand up to keep it in place while you sat beside it. The target would be here for a little while. You knew that from the information you had gathered earlier within the week when you were first given the job.

You job was simple really. All you had to do was sabotage what he was doing. The rest would be up to fate, and how fast he was able to get out of that warehouse. You needed not make sure he got out alive, and it wasn’t in your job description to make sure he died in there.

Letting out a heavy sigh, you leaned against the short, cold, stone wall. Looking upward, you pulled out a pack of cigarettes from your cloak pocket, lighting one up. You were here, not all you had to do was wait.

 

\---

 

I walked quietly into the warehouse, completely detected. The guards at the entrance has easily let me inside without trouble, recognizing me from the skull mask I wore. They knew I was coming. Geoff had told them in advance and let them know I was coming to seal the deal. He had sent me because I was least likely to fuck it up, and I quote: “Scary as dicks, dude.” After I was done, I was to off the dealer.

Shortly, I made my way yo the front area below the large, glass stained window. I was greeted with a hard pat to the back and a firm handshake. From the atmosphere he was giving off, it was safe to assume he thought I was here on friendly business only.

He was just about to start talking, about to make the deal, when the glass behind us shattered, and a bullet when dead center between his eyes. The man’s eyes rolled back as he stumbled backwards before crashing to the ground, blood pooling under his head.

It didn’t shock me really, someone has just taken care of the job before me. Now, my focus was on whoever has taken the shot and getting out before the people under the dead man found him dead.Another glass shattering, followed by a loud blaring of alarms going off in my ears. Well, there goes that plan completely. I decided to take my last few minutes to at least try and get a good look at the person who had compromised the deal. Geoff was going to be pissed about it.

My gaze lifted to the now broken window to the roof next to it. On top of the roof stood a figure dressed in black. They wore a mask that I somewhat recognized. They dipped their head in my direction, gave a salute, a quick wave, turned, and then walked off, their black cloak following behind them. My attention was drawn from the person as the shouting finally reached the room I was in.

“Fuck.”

 

\---

 

You climbed steadily down the fire escape ladder, duffel bag slung over your shoulder. You job was done, now you just needed to get out of there before the rest of his crew, that was no doubt watching with a close eyes, found and flanked you. If they found you, you’d absolutely be a dead man. Figuratively that is.

Not until you reached the safety and comfort of your dark apartment and checked all the windows to make sure you weren’t tailed, did you take of your mask, finally revealing your features. You only wore it for security reasons. You couldn’t have someone seeing your face and then knowing your identity, that would completely jeopardize your job. As if you didn’t have enough bounties on your head as it was.

Grabbing one of your work cellphones off the glass table that sat by the window, you plopped down on your bed lazily. You hummed, dialing a number into the device, and then pressing it to your ear. It rung once before the person on the other end answered.

“Is it done?” came a stiff, low voice.

A grin came briefly to your features. “Ah, what? No ‘hello, how are you?’” you said cheekily. The smirk fell as quickly as it came. “No, sorry. My bad. Let’s keep it professional.”

Yes, it’s done. The kingpin was killed so no deal was made. I then proceed to alert the crew members in the warehouse by triggering the alarm,” you explained in heavy detail.

“And what of the Mad King? Is he still alive?”

“You did not pay me to monitor his fate so as soon as my job was done I left. Now, I expect my payment tomorrow morning at the back alley of the strip club. You know the one.”

A short laugh from the other party. “Yes, of course. Might I ask what you’re doing there?”

“I’m meeting someone and that’s all you need to know,” I said, before hanging up.

 

\---

 

I panted heavily in my car, feeling out of breath for the first time in a long time. I had booked it out of the warehouse and to my lamborghini as quickly as I could which was a bit difficult with the amount of people tailing me. I had sped off, taking as may evasive turns as I could before finally pulling into an empty lot and waiting for them to give up on finding me.

“What the fuck? Who the fuck?” I mumbled out, pressing my head to the steering wheel of my car.

The person up on the rooftop obviously has no intention of killing me else they would have taken the shot when they had a clear. So their objective was merely to compromise the deal? But I’d never seen the mask around, so I know that they couldn’t be from a rival gang. The only other thing they could be is incredibly limited. The sudden vibrating from my pants pocket dragged me out of my thoughts quickly.

“Dude! What the fuck happened back there?!” came a loud scruffy voice. Geoff Ramsey: the one and only, kingpin, top dog of Los Santos, close friend, boss, and pissy, tattooed asshole.

“The deal was cut short,” I said shortly, beginning to back out of the lot, and driving back to Geoff’s apartment.

“No, I got that when you drove out of there like a motherfucker. What happened is what I’m asking.”

I shrugged at if he could see it. “Someone on the roof across the street from the warehouse sabotaged it, taking out the kingpin. He’s dead now, laying in a pool of his own blood.”

“Okay, give me detailed. What’d this son-of-a-bitch look like so I know whose face to stab.”

“I didn’t see their face. They were wearing a mask. Somebody in a drama mask, I think.”

 **  
**A pause from the other end of the line. “ **Motherfucker**.”


	2. Bounty Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While waiting for your cash to deliver itself, you run into the Mad King. Or rather, he hunts you down and finds you himself. You realize that if he was going to end up being this big of a problem, you probably should have killed him off in that warehouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the comments and the kudos. It's one of the main reason it didn't take me forever to write this. But I still expect there to be some grammatical errors. If you see one, just squint real hard. What error? I don't see anything.

You hummed quietly, your usual mask draping over your features and your cloak covering your body completely. You were just wearing this until your cash came in. Afterwards, you’d toss it in the trunk of your car, probably being done with it for the rest of the night depending on how the day went.

Dragging your hand over the brick wall, you sighed. Man, waiting really was a pain. It sucked that you had to do it so much in your line of work, but you managed to deal with it. Other than the bit of waiting you had to do, it was mostly action packed.

Out of nowhere, your phone rang, surprising you even a little bit. You weren’t expecting any calls today. Maybe it was the business partner you were currently waiting on, calling to tell you something had happened to the guy he had sent to deliver your payment.

You answered the phone quickly, cutting off your pondering. “Yes?”

“You fucked up our deal!” a voice yelled, cracking on the word deal. Ah, so that’s who it was. You were honestly surprised he still had your number after the job you did for him. It was a simple recon mission. Get some info on the Cockbites if you remebered correctly.

“Geoff Ramsey, to what do I owe the pleasure,” you asked, mildly amused by how angry he sounded. You guess that was to be expected.

You could almost imagine the scowl on his face as he spoke again. “You know exactly what you did, Crow,” he said bitterly. And you laughed because you rarely got called by that name. It was more of a street name than anything. Something you picked up when you started to get infamous underground. Nobody knew your real name, and that’s the way you liked it, so you decided to stick with the name.

“Hey, chill out. The deal wasn’t even that good. A few heavy weapons. So what? I know for a fact that you can get your hands on way more than that easy. The only reason you got your panties in a twist is because the deal could have saved you a couple of bucks and some trouble down the road. And Ryan got out just fine, too. So I don’t get why you’re being so bitchy.”

He grumbled incoherently on the other line, knowing full and well that you were right about all of it. “Wait, how do you know Ryan got out? I didn’t tell you that.”

“Funny you should ask,” you said, pulling your phone away from your ear a little bit. “That’s because I’m looking right at him. And he’s got my money.” With those final words, you hung up the phone, pushing away from the brick wall to completely face the masked figure who stood at the end of the alleyway with a black briefcase in hand.

“So, we meet again, Mad King.”

 

\---

 

I had left early in the morning before the sun was even poking over the horizon. I needed a bit of time to myself to think about the night before. When I had got back, everybody was a bit irritated about the deal getting sabotaged especially Geoff and Michael. I didn’t know this character, but they sure did. They told me about her in detail, as much as they knew.

She was a mercenary that got really popular a few years ago, back before I joined the Fake AH Crew and was doing mercenary work of my own in other countries. She went by the name Crow because nobody knew her real name. They had hired her awhile back for a couple grand to get some info on the Cockbites, a gang Geoff hates with every fiber of his being. Geoff calls her a traitor but really, that’s just how mercenary work goes.

I stepped by a local informant that I was somewhat a friend with in the past. I think it was time that I cash in that favor they owe me. And what better time than now. They were writing something down when I walked in and when they looked up, they shouted and nearly fell out of their chair.

“Jesus, Haywood, nearly scared me to death! How you been? It’s been a while,” they said, sounding rushed just a little bit. Like I was here to shoot him in the head or something.

I gave a grin that couldn’t be seen past my mask. “Caleb, I think it’s time for me to cash in that favor you owe me.”

“Sure, buddy, what do you need?”

“I need your tell me where I’ll be able to find the Crow.”

 

\---

 

Turns out word spreads fast underground. Even more so when people the information is on has a huge bounty on their head. Turns out that a lot of people what her dead. Honestly, I don’t blame them. She almost got me killed and crashed Geoff’s deal. Who knows what else she’s done to other people. Now of course the only reason I wanted this info was to make her pay in my own, Ryan, way.

The info I had gotten from Caleb was simply that there was going to be some cash being delivered to her. He didn’t know where the meeting was happening, but he didn’t need to. I had gotten all the information I needed out of him, the rest I could get from the deliver himself who wasn’t that hard to locate. He stood out too much.

When I found him, the first thing I did was pop a bullet in the back his calf, the bullet going straight through. Then I proceed to get all the information out of him that I needed which wasn’t that hard to do. The guy had no bite or fight. After I got what I needed, I had put a bullet through his skull, taken the money, and made my way to the meeting point which was exactly where he said it would be.

She’s talking on the phone when I get there. I see her move her head to look at me, but she doesn’t react to me. She either doesn’t care or doesn’t feel threatened. At first I’m not sure who exactly she’s talking to, but from what she says, I pick up pretty easily that she’s talking to Geoff. The way she talks to him is kinda entertaining. I’m not gonna lie.

She muttered something into the phone before hanging, pushing off the wall, and turning her body towards me. I can’t see her face so I’m unable to read her expression. She crosses her arms over her chest after pocketing the cell phone. And I swear I hear a hint of something in her voice when she speaks. “So, we meet again, Mad King.”

 **  
**All I can do is shrug in response, not quite sure what to say in that moment besides: “So we do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. So unintentional Caleb happened. He's probably just a one time thing, but we'll see. His job is a screen looking joke. It's funny, right? Aha.  
> Anyway, tell me what you think of this badly written chapter. Kudos and comments are much appreciated.


	3. What a Bunch of Man Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much you know about the Mad King, Ryan Haywood, but if there is one thing you do know for sure. The fucker sure does love fucking with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After grieving most Monday and Tuesday, I was finally able to get this written and posted. RIP Monty Oum, an artist, an inspiration, a friend, and a DDR King. We'll miss you.

“Right, so,”  you said, awkward lacing your voice, “guessing you know that’s my cash, are you here to piss with me and wave it around in my face and then ollie outie, or are you going to try and strike a deal with me? I suggest the latter if you don’t want me to break your arm.”

This was far too weird for you. You knew what you were getting into the moment you took the job, but honestly you weren’t expecting to be confronted the day after. Guessing he was going to make this more complicated than it needed to be, you were going to have to reschedule that meeting you had today. What a pain.

From the other end of the alleyway, he gave a chuckle, his deep voice seemingly bouncing off the wall. His body shook slightly; he thought this was amusing. You sigh inwardly, of course, leave it to Ryan Haywood to make things difficult. You knew from the person info you had gathered on him, that was really hard to get by the way, that if he wanted you dead, he would have killed you already. So, what’s this bullshit?

The two of you stood in silence for what felt like forever. As the minutes ticked by, he seems to get more and more smug, and you, well, you get more and more annoyed. And then you snap, yelling a loud, drawn out “fuuuck you!” before starting after him. He doesn’t hesitate to duck out of the alley and start down the streets, you hot on his tail. Why did getting some cash have to be so difficult in this city. It was bothersome.

Now you both look like a bunch of idiots, you chasing after him. And, he’s laughing like he’s enjoying himself, and he probably is, and that irks you. And then, even though it’s kind muffled and hard to hear, you hear him say, “I came out to have a good time and honestly, I’m feeling really attacked right now.” You groan because is this seriously someone that people in Los Santos have nightmares about?

He turns sharply down an alley and you lung on him because you’re tired of this idiotic chase. You bring him down hard, sitting on his back with a triumphant “hah!” But you kept it short, yanking one arm behind his back and the other, that held the briefcase, up, bending the wrist back in a way that it shouldn’t be, threatening to break it.

The Mad King grumbled uncomfortably under you. “Right, so you have a couple of options here: either you freely let go, or I make you let go,” you said, narrowing your eyes at the back of his skull mask.

It was silently tense for a moment, as if he was thinking over his options. Finally, he released the case, and you gave a grin. “Good boy.” Then you made a mistake, a rare thing to happen but it did, you let go of his wrist and loosened your grip on his other arm, reaching to grab the case from the alley floor. And then, suddenly, you were on your back.

“Fuck,” you shouted, the breath having been knocked roughly from your lungs. You fought to regain some air which was proving difficult with a foot now putting weight on your chest. You huffed, wasting what air you had gotten on sassing him. “First of all: ouch; second: fuck you.”

There was that chuckle again, one that just shouted amusement. This was humiliating. Keeping his foot on your chest, he picked up the case again, and then proceed to wave it in your face tauntingly. If you could see his face, he’d probably grinning victoriously. What a man child.

You sighed again, finally managing to steal some air and get your breath back despite having a foot still putting pressure on your chest. “Great, so here’s something you can stick in your personal book of achievements,” you said cheekily, rolling your eyes. “So, I guess I’ll give you this one?” you said, gesturing to the briefcase, “I’ve got another job later this week anyway. Consider this, uh, health insurance. Nope, that’s not the right words I’m looking for. Anyway, just get off me, and we’ll go our separate ways. For now.”

“I didn’t come to steal your money.” Was that uncertainty?

“What? Then why are you fucking with me?”

He shrugs. “For the sake of fucking with you? Besides, I’m considering this payback for almost getting me killed.”

“Payback?” you ask, dropping your head to the concrete harshly. “Wouldn’t it have been easier just to blow up my car or something?”

Again he shrugged. “Not nearly as much fun. Also, I’m the only one in Fake AH who hasn’t met you in person.”

You lift your head, only to drop it again. “More fun he says!” you smack your palm against his pant leg, scowling. “Get off my so I can hit you!”

He gave a short laugh before finally removing his foot from your chest, not taking your threat seriously. Good thing you were more embarrassed than you were annoyed or else you would have hit him and hard too. But at the moment, it was just an empty threat. But, you’d make sure to get him later.

You turn from him, fixing your mask over your features because it had become lopsided when you were knocked to the ground. You sighed, you seemed to be doing that a lot, before slumping your shoulders a bit. “I know you didn’t originally come to take my cash, but now that I’ve been thoroughly humiliated, I want you to take it anyway. That’s a free 10 grand guaranteed. Use it to, I dunno, buy some masks or something. Or maybe give it to Geoff as a peace offering from me; you know as well as I that he’s going to be pissy about the deal for weeks.”

And he laughed, a real, genuine laugh then, nodding a bit in agreement. “Alright, if you insist,” he said.

You grinned behind your mask, oddly glad you got him to take the money. “Alright,” you said, suddenly feeling weird being so casual and friendly with a man that could snap your neck without a second hesitation if he decided to change his mind about killing you.

You held your hands up, shaking your head a bit. “As refreshingly… interesting this, uh, meetup is, I think it’s time for me to go. I have to reschedule a meeting and my employer will probably be calling in a bit about what you no doubt did to the deliver. So, um, bye?” you said awkwardly, pointing to the alley exit while moving past him towards it.

He gave me a small wave as you exited the alleyway. Once you were out of sight and around the corner, you shivered, shaking off the feeling of being watched. “What a creepy guy,” you muttered, starting towards where you had left your car.

\---

“What the dicks is this?” Geoff asked as I set down the black briefcase down on the coffee table in front of him.

I plopped down on Geoff’s black, leather couch beside Ray. “That,” I said matter of factly,” is the cash Crow was supposed to receive for compromising your deal.”

Geoff’s eyes lit up with  childish glee as he moved to open the case from the kitchen I heard Michael yell,”No fucking way!”

The Kingpin’s feet kicked up and he let out a giddish laugh, eying up the cash. I lean forward, nodding towards the money. “That’s 10k in cash.”

“Shit, you’ve been busy, Ryan. How’d you get it?” came Ray beside me.

I smirked mischievously, not planning on telling them about my encounter with Crow. “Oh, I have my ways.”

From Jack this time,”Ryan is a creepy motherfucker!”

**  
**Geoff laughed again, now counting the money with a smile drawn over his face. “I don’t care what you guys say he is. He’s a beautiful bastard, that’s what he is!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos, they mean a lot to me. If you see any errors feel free to let me know. Comments and kudos are appreciated as well.   
> On another note, I'm kinda in a slump as to where to go with this story. I had an idea of where to go when I first started it, but since that short break I took, I kinda lost it. So, I'm looking for suggestions as to where to go next with this story. If you can't come up with something, I'm sure I'll be able to sooner or later, but a little help is always nice too.   
> Also, in the mean time, I'm working on short project. It's going to be a genderless(the gender is not specified)!Reader/Ray Narvaez Jr. One-shot. So yeah, maybe look forward to that.


End file.
